Amar en pasado
by RenoirGeek
Summary: Un divorcio y la historia que precede. SwanQueen.
1. Recuerdos del paraíso

**Hola.**

 **Les traigo una nueva historia que traía rondando mi cabeza. Espero les guste, no duden en decirme lo que les pareció. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **CAPÍTULO I Recuerdos del paraíso.**

-Estoy bien, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo para que me creas?- Llevaba cerca de diez minutos al teléfono con su mejor amiga, Intentaba convencerle de que no tenía de qué preocuparse, intentaba convencerle de que estaba bien. -Es que ya te lo he repetido muchas veces y empiezo a perder la paciencia, cariño.- Dio un sorbo a su café mientras se internaba entre la multitud del centro de su ciudad. Adoraba Boston, incluso en horas pico, incluso cuando debía esquivar turistas distraídos y empleados retrasados; hacía diez años que había resuelto mudarse y había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. -Estoy a unas cuadras Male, tengo que dejarte…- Un sorbo más. En media hora todo habría acabado… -Lo prometo, ¿Vale?, prometo llamarte apenas terminemos.- Una cuadra más. Un sorbo más. El primer suspiro. -Yo también te quiero, cariño. Te llamo apenas salga, un beso. Ciao.-

La calma que había tenido durante toda la llamada empezaba a desvanecerse. Estaba afuera del lugar, aún tenía unos minutos para entrar, se detuvo justo frente a las puertas de cristal y levantó la vista, era en el piso diecinueve, temblaba, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, respiró profundo, un sorbo más, cerró los ojos intentando calmar todos sus sentidos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco segundos. Llegó el momento y sin mas se internó en el edificio.

-Buen día. Soy Regina Mills y estoy buscando al Sr Gold.- Las puertas del ascensor se había cerrado tras ella, estaba frente a lo que parecía ser su secretaria.

-Buenos días Sra. Mills. Está en una reunión todavía pero me dio instrucción de hacerle pasar, espera no demorarse demasiado, es usted la primera en llegar.- Morena. Ojos obscuros. Labios rojos. Falda entallada y un escote que invita a mirarle. -Sígame por favor.- La indicación era llevarle a la sala de juntas mientras esperaban a los demás. -Pase por favor.- La morena pasó delante de ella mientras le sostenía la puerta. -¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?-

-Estoy bien, gracias.- Levantó su café a modo de respuesta.

-Muy bien, Sra. Mills, espero no tenga que esperar demasiado, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.- Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era realmente una bella mujer. -Me retiro.- Dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala.

Un sorbo más. La vista que tenía el despacho era realmente hermosa, podía apreciarse la ciudad. Se acercó a la ventana y retiró profundo. Los recuerdos, uno a uno, se hacían presentes. Había logrado ejercer control sobre ellos, había logrado mantenerlos a raya por bastante tiempo y sin embargo ahora se cruzaban por su mente, uno tras otro. Un sorbo más. Era normal sentirse así, lo tenía presupuestado, era cuestión de aguantar media hora. Un sorbo más. Un recuerdo más. El mismo. El que más se repetía. El primero.

 _Diez años antes…_

 _-¡Aquí estás!- No podía creer que sus amenazas hubieran surtido efecto. -¡Sabía que no me dejarías sola!- Se acercó a su mejor amiga y le besó en ambas mejillas._

 _-Técnicamente no estás sola.- Recorrió con la vista la mesa y notó que por lo menos había otras diez personas festejando el cumpleaños de su amiga. Levantó una ceja a modo de reproche mientras su amiga le devolvía una de esas sonrisas que hacían que uno se olvidara de lo que le había molestado en primer lugar._

 _-Pero eres tú la más importante, cariño.- Se había acercado a su amiga para susurrarle al oido. -Muchas gracias por venir, lo digo de verdad.-_

 _-Si mañana no llego a mi examen te lo recordaré toda la vida.- Cruzó los brazos en un intento de mostrarse molesta, era una lástima que Male la conociera tan bien como para creérselo._

 _-Por supuesto que vas a levantarte, cariño, y vas a ser la mejor de la clase, como siempre. Tú ya lo tienes todo en esa cabecita.- Dijo esto último mientras le servia el primer trago a su amiga. -¡Anda ya! Vamos a pasarla bien, que es nuestro último año de universidad, por favor.- Le tendió el trago a Regina y ésta por fin le regalo la sonrisa que estaba esperando. -Esa es la actitud que estaba esperando.- Se acercó le beso la mejilla mientras le tomaba del brazo para ir a bailar, Regina era, sin lugar a dudas, su alma gemela._

 _Era la tercera vez que cruzaba mirada con ella. Había bailado apenas dos canciones cuando notó que alguien le miraba. Una rubia de ojos verdes y cabello rizado le sonreía a la distancia. Al parecer iba con un par de amigas, que a decir verdad parecían más bien pareja. No le había sonreído, tampoco había bajado la mirada, le observaba, ella sin embargo no dejaba de sonreír, como quien es dueña de un secreto que no estaba dispuesta a compartir, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Esa había sido la primera vez._

 _Había decidido que era momento de dejar de bailar, nunca había sido muy buena para ello, era siempre Male quien le forzaba y a ella a quien no le quedaba de otra. Al tercer intento consiguió que su amiga desistiera y ambas volvieron a la mesa, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de tragos que llevaba, pero estos ya le estaban cobrando factura, tomó a Male del brazo y se encaminó rumbo a los sanitarios. Justo en la entrada se topó nuevamente con esos ojos verdes, le había parecido que era bonita pero ahora estaba segura de que era preciosa. Al verle, como acto reflejo, la rubia sonrió y ella a modo de respuesta frunció el ceño, la rubia parecía divertida, inclinó la cabeza como preguntando qué pasaba, no pudo continuar con su intercambio de miradas porque Male le jaló y nuevamente le perdió de vista. Esa había sido la segunda ocasión._

 _Estaba experimentando la tercera. La rubia había decidido que era momento de ir a presentarse a su mesa._

 _-Hola. Soy Emma Swan, ¿Y tú?-_

 _-Regina Mills.- Emma Swan parecía no tener idea de lo que era el espacio personal, se había acercado tanto y de una forma tan imprevista que había conseguido ponerle sumamente nerviosa._

 _-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Regina Mills?-_

 _Como si estuviera segura de cuál sería la respuesta había tomado su mano y se había encaminado a la pista de baile. Seguramente era la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en las venas la que había evitado que se negara a semejante invitación. Esa era su coartada favorita cada vez que Emma le picaba con ello; pero la verdad solo la sabía ella._

 _Apenas cruzaron palabra durante todo el tiempo que bailaron aquella noche, era más un juego de miradas, era más los pequeños roces, las caricias. Emma delineando su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Ella recorriendo los torneados brazos de la rubia. Emma acercándose tanto que podía sentir su respiración contra sus labios. Ella desafiando a la rubia a besarle de una vez por todas. Emma tomándole por la cintura y besándole despacio. Ella susurrándole que vayan a otro lugar. Emma tomándole de la mano y sacándole de ahí._

El rechinar de la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sra Regina, Mr Gold está listo, únicamente fue a recoger los papeles a su oficina y me informan también que Emma Swan acaba de llegar a recepción.- La morena se había puesto pálida, le daba la impresión de que estaba mucho más afectada de lo que parecía.

-Perfecto.- Vacío, eso era lo que sentía, un vacío.

-No se preocupe, la firma de un divorcio no lleva más de media hora.-

-Perfecto.- Respiró profundo, estaba intentado a toda costa recuperar la tranquilidad perdida, pero cómo hacerlo si el recuerdo de las manos de Emma recorriendo su cuerpo le taladraba la cabeza.

Supongo que al final uno siempre termina recordando el principio.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	2. Nostalgia de lo que se tuvo y se perdió

**Hola.**

 **Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.**

 **Saludos.**

 **dcromeror** **: Pues no sé cómo terminará, pero creo que será una buena historia. Espero te guste el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan** **: Jaja, yo también espero que tenga final feliz. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ** **: Te dejo el segundo capítulo, espero lo sigas disfrutando. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **venus1485 : Espero disfrutes el siguiente, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **.16** **: Lista la continuación, espero disfrutes el siguiente. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Gloes: Hola. Muchas gracias por leer esta nueva historia, creo que va a ser muy interesante, espero de verdad la disfrutes. Una vez escuche que a veces cuando uno conecta con alguien, conecta de verdad, eso nunca se acaba, estará ahí, a pesar de la distancia. Muchas gracias por lo dicho, espero de verdad no defraudar. Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO II Nostalgia de lo que se tuvo y se perdió.**

-Estoy bien, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo para que me creas?- Llevaban cerca de diez minutos estacionadas justo frente del edificio, llevaban cerca de diez minutos hablando de lo mismo.

-No te molestes, es solo que… sé que es una situación complicada… y… y es que tú no dices nada…- Estaba desesperada, desde que Emma le había dicho la fecha de la firma de su divorcio había intentado hablar con ella de todas las formas posibles, no había conseguido nada, la rubia no decía nada.

-Es que no hay nada que decir… llevamos ya dos años separadas… es solo una firma… es solo eso.- Eso era lo que se había estado repitiendo desde que su abogado le había informado que todo estaba listo, pero estaba resultando muy complicado creérselo cuando nadie más lo hacía.

-Es que ella ha sido tan importante… y… te he visto tan triste…-

-Escúchame bien Lily…- Empezaba a perder la paciencia, apenas podía mantenerse en calma como para buscar tranquilizar a alguien más. -Ella es mi pasado… es mi pasado… Tú… Tú eres mi presente… estoy contigo… Yo estoy…- Estaba apunto de terminar la frase cuando la reconoció, se había parado justo afuera del edificio. Estaba nerviosa, Regina solo bebía café cuando estaba nerviosa y podía jurar que era café lo que estaba tomando. Fueron tan solo unos segundos los que la había mirado, pero habían bastado para que ese vacío en el estómago que creía dominado, se hiciera presente nuevamente y con mucha más fuerza que antes. -… contigo…- Nuevamente miraba los ojos castaños de Lily, esperaba que ésta no se hubiera dado cuenta de su distracción, no quería dar más explicaciones.

-Vale…- Se acercó y besó a la rubia que le regaló una sonrisa a modo de respuesta. -Puedo esperarte… no es necesario que vuelvas sola a casa…- Ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta, pero nada perdía con intentar.

-No hace falta, cariño. No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a tardar y la verdad es que preferiría hacerlo sola…- No quería ofenderla, pero de verdad necesitaba pasar un rato a solas cuando todo esto terminara. -Debo irme…- Se había girado para salir del auto cuando la escucho.

-Te quiero…- La mirada que le regaló la rubia le tranquilizó un poco, se reconoció en el verde de sus ojos.

-Yo a ti.- Se acercó y la besó. -Mucho…- Sin esperar respuesta salió del auto. Se encaminó hacía el edificio y sin pensarlo mucho, entró.

La última semana había sido complicada, desde que su abogado se había comunicado con ella para informarle que ya tenía fecha y hora para la firma del divorcio había sentido una opresión en el pecho. Tenía la sensación de que alguien le apretaba el corazón cada que recordaba que estaba a punto de poner punto final a su historia con Regina. Y es que jamás pensó que llegarían a ese punto. Su vida estaba dividida en un antes y un después de conocerla, era ella quien le había hecho hacer todo aquello que nunca pensó hacer. De pronto la garganta se le cerró y tuvo que respirar profundo en varias ocasiones para tratar de tranquilizarse. Era una suerte que el elevador estuviera solo cuando lo llamó, apenas había sido capaz de informarle a la secretaría del Señor Gold que ella era Emma Swan, ella le había indicado que Regina estaba ya en la sala de espera; nuevamente esa sensación, y es que en su caso ese nudo en la garganta tenía nombre y apellido.

No duró más de cinco minutos esperando cuando la secretaria le pidió acompañarla a la sala de juntas, el señor Gold no tardaría en acompañarlas según le informaba, estarían solo Regina y ella. Su corazón latía desbocado, hacía tanto tiempo que le había visto por última vez.

 _Un año antes._

 _-¿Están listas para ordenar?-_

 _Habían quedado de verse en un café del centro para aclarar los últimos detalles de su divorcio, había sido idea de ella hacerlo de una vez por todas, llevaban ya un año separadas y no tenía caso continuar con su matrimonio. Estaba segura de que había tomado por sorpresa a Regina cuando la llamó para pedírselo, tenía la certeza de que aún tenía la esperanza de que las cosas terminaran por arreglarse, pero para ella había cosas que no tenían solución._

 _-Un americano para mí, por favor.-_

 _-Otro para mí. ¿Quieres algo de comer?- La morena le miró y negó. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.-Y un pastel de manzana, por favor. Eso sería todo.- La mesera le había mirado y había asentido a modo de respuesta._

 _-En un momento se los traigo.-_

 _-No quiero pastel, Emma.-_

 _-Nadie está diciendo que el pastel sea para ti.- Regina había levantado la ceja y ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro._

 _-Odias el pastel de manzana…-_

 _-Un americano en ayunas es el peor enemigo de una gastritis como la tuya.- Nuevamente la morena había puesto los ojos en blanco. -Además, ni siquiera te gusta el café.- Regina estaba a punto de replicar cuando la mesera las interrumpió llevándoles lo que habían ordenado._

 _-Cualquier cosa que necesiten háganmelo saber.-_

 _-Muchas gracias.- La mesera se retiró, tomó el pastel y lo puso justo a la mitad de la mesa. -Voy a dejar el pastel aquí por si de pronto tienes la necesidad de probarlo.- Le daba cinco minutos para que empezara, a regañadientes, a hacerlo._

 _-No cambias…-_

 _-Tú tampoco…-_

 _No les había costado mucho ponerse de acuerdo, ambas estaban de acuerdo en que lo mejor era vender las cosas que habían comprado mientras estaban juntas y repartir el dinero. Ninguna de las dos tenía interés en vivir en el departamento que habían compartido, esperaban poder venderlo amueblado y así quitarse de problemas. Era evidente que aunque Regina estaba sorprendida por la decisión que había tomado, compartía su idea de terminar las cosas lo más rápido posible, lo cual hacía todo mucho más fácil._

 _Tal y como había pensado, le había tomado tres minutos empezar a comer el pastel, por supuesto que no había hecho ningún comentario porque conociendo a la morena como la conocía, dejaría de comerlo si lo hacía. Era realmente testaruda cuando se lo proponía._

 _Hablar del divorcio les había tomado apenas treinta minutos y llevaban ya dos horas en el café, hablar con Regina era tan sencillo como respirar. La conocía tan bien que sabía lo que pensaba sin que emitiera palabra. Sus conversaciones estaban siempre plagadas de bromas y enfrentamientos; eran tan parecidas en unas cosas pero tan diferentes en otras que a veces le costaba entender cómo es que habían permanecido tanto tiempo juntas._

 _-Creo que es hora de irme.-_

 _-Te vas porque no sabes qué contestar a lo que te he dicho.- La morena estaba cruzada de brazos y le miraba entrecerrando los ojos. -¡Es verdad!- Dio un sorbo a su tercer café del día. -Podrías ayudar a muchas personas…- Regina era la persona más brillante que había conocido y estaba segura de que ella lo sabía, no entendía por qué estaba tan renuente a irse._

 _-Lo sé… Es solo que no puedo irme… no ahora… quizá cuando todo se haya calmado un poco. Ya sé que no lo entiendes pero tengo mis razones…-_

 _No había podido evitar poner los ojos en blanco, esa mujer era tan testaruda. Un sorbo más._

 _-No entiendo cómo es que no te gusta el pastel de manzana.-_

 _Regina había dicho eso después de dar el último bocado de su segundo pastel del día. Le había mirado con esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban y sonreía de esa forma que solía desarmarla, lo había hecho de forma tan natural que de inmediato todos sus sentidos se activaron y sin poder evitarlo contestó._

 _-Me gusta cómo huelen las manzanas…- Lo había dicho sin pensar y era evidente que las dos habían recordado lo mismo porque las mejillas de Regina de inmediato se tiñeron de un rojo intenso mientras desviaba la mirada. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de ese recuerdo. -Lo siento… Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos.- Se había levantado de su asiento como si hubiera un resorte en él y Regina había hecho lo mismo mientras asentía con el rostro. -Yo me comunico con el Señor Gold para informarle que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo. Me dio gusto verte de nuevo…- La morena asentía y le miraba con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, pero a diferencia de la anterior, ésta era una sonrisa triste, melancólica. -Cuídate…- Tenía que alejarse, debía alejarse lo más pronto posible, se había encaminado hacía la puerta y se disponía a salir del lugar cuando nuevamente se giró a mirarle y entonces no pudo más, sin pensarlo siquiera se regresó y terminó besando a la que próximamente sería su ex esposa. Esa era la razón por la que evitaba verle, la conexión que había entre ellas era tan especial que con el simple hecho de mirarle sonreír terminaba perdiendo los estribos, terminaba olvidando todo lo que había pasado entre ellas._

 _Se había separado de la morena y le había dejado ahí parada en medio del café sin siquiera mirarla de nuevo. Unas cuadras más adelante se dio cuenta que no había dejado dinero para pagar la cuenta, que había salido como alma que lleva el diablo, que había abandonado a Regina, que la había dejado una vez más._

Esa fue la última vez que la había visto, por supuesto que había hablado con ella, era inevitable hacerlo, pero desde entonces había tenido la precaución de no reunirse con ella, era lo mejor, era lo mejor para las dos.

-Señorita Swan…- Parecía que la rubia estaba ahí pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado. -¡Señorita Swan!- La rubia sacudió la cabeza y le miró un tanto confundida.

-Disculpa, ¿Decías?- Se había perdido completamente en sus recuerdos.

-Le decía que ya puede pasar, el señor Gold estará con ustedes en unos minutos; la señora Mills le está esperando…- La rubia había perdido el poco color que le quedaba, asintió sin mucha convicción. -No se preocupe señorita Swan, la señora Mills está igual de nerviosa que usted… Le voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a ella, la firma de un divorcio no dura más de media hora, piense que en treinta minutos estará saliendo de esta oficina siendo una mujer divorciada y por lo tanto libre.

Y es que eso lo había tenido claro desde que había recibido la llamada del señor Gold, lo que le rompía el corazón era esa nostalgia que queda de una perdida insustituible.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	3. Duele que nunca Duele que siempre

**Hola,**

 **Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y ya me contarán qué les pareció.**

 **Saludos,**

 **kykyo-chan** **: Justo como las relaciones, siempre tienen sus cosas tristes. Gracias por leer y por comentarme. Espero disfrutes el que sigue. Saludos.**

 **LyzzEQ** **: Pues creo que todas las preguntas tienen la misma respuesta, es un poco complicado, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. Espero disfrutes el siguiente, gracias por comentar y por leerme. Saludos.**

 **JBlack : Qué gusto que la hayas disfrutado. No la voy a abandonar, no suelo dejar lo que empiezo. Puede que tarde en actualizar pero seguro la termino. Pues el amor es complicado, siempre condicionado por los demás. Espero lo disfrutes, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **Tanin 1323** **: Hola, pues tienes razón en las dos. Las cosas no terminan bien porque se van a separar, aunque a veces hay que cerrar una cosa para poder comenzar otra. Las cosas nunca son fáciles, menos cuando de sentimientos se trata. Jajaja, yo y mis historias complicadas. Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer esta historia. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. Gusto en saludarte. Pd. La verdad es que no sé cómo va a terminar, tengo una idea pero no estoy segura del todo. Es justo lo que comentas, muchas veces los personajes te llevan por otro lado, porque cambian y se van transformando con la historia, y a veces, aunque uno quiera, ya no puedes llevarlos a donde querías, ya no son los mismos, ya no sería lógico. No sé si me entendí, espero que sí.**

 **dcromeror** **: Te va el siguiente, espero lo disfrutes. Gracias por leer y comentarme. Saludos.**

 **Guest : Lamento mucho leer eso. Espero, si un día le das otra oportunidad, lograr sorprenderte. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **15marday** **Siempre tengo en la cabeza historia complicadas, apegadas a la realidad, lo lamento. Sí, recordar diez años para terminar divorciadas, es correcto. Pues ya me contarás tú si crees que se pueda arreglar, si crees que el amor puede todo o tiene sus límites. Ya sé por dónde va la pregunta de Lily, tendrás que esperar un poco. Siempre que algo termina te queda la nostalgia de lo perdido y también esos recuerdos que nunca se van. jajaja voy a intentar solucionarlo, a ver si me la crees. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar, espero disfrutes el siguiente. Saludos. Pd. Pues espero la disfrutes al igual que la otra. Jaja ya veremos.**

 **Carlaurive : El amor siempre tiene algo de triste. Espero disfrutes el siguiente y muchas gracias por leer molestarte en comentar. Saludos.**

 **Capítulo III. Duele que nunca. Duele que siempre.**

Esa sensación que le había acompañado todo el tiempo desapareció en cuanto la vio. Regina miraba la ciudad a través de la ventana mientras bebía lo que estaba segura era café. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que daba la impresión de estar a kilómetros de ahí.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos…- La morena cerró los ojos y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Parecía estar meditando la propuesta porque no se giraba a responderle. Dio un sorbo más y entonces se vio reflejada en esos bonitos ojos chocolate.

-¿Un dólar?…- Su corazón se había disparado en cuanto había escuchado su voz. Su cuerpo reaccionaba, siempre reaccionaba. -Vas a necesitar más que eso…- No estaba segura de cómo debía saludarla, las cosas había quedado en el aire la última vez que se habían visto.

-¿Dos?- No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Regina ponía los ojos en blanco al escucharla. -¿No vas a saludarme?- La morena había entrecerrado los ojos a modo de reclamo, era evidente que no había olvidado lo sucedido.

-¿Puedo?..- Había pasado mucho tiempo pero el recuerdo aún estaba fresco en su memoria, no podía olvidar cómo habían terminado las cosas la última vez que se había tomado el atrevimiento de saludarla.

-Ya te pedí disculpas por eso…- Estaba segura que Regina estaba recordando exactamente lo mismo que ella. No había olvidado la discusión que había tenido con Lily como consecuencia.

-No eras tú quien tenía que disculparse…- Lo había dicho muy despacio pero mirándola a los ojos. Emma había comenzado a rascarse la cabeza, lo hacía siempre que la aventajaban en una discusión, lo hacía siempre que intentaba encontrar la forma de volver a ella. Pero entonces la rubia puso esa cara, esa cara que solía poner cuando quería tregua, cuando pedía disculpas sin pedirlas, y así, sin poder evitarlo, un suspiro acompañó nuevamente su sonrisa. -Ven aquí.- Esos ojos verdes la miraban y un sentimiento de melancolía la inundó. Abrazarla dolía, dolía, y aún así, no quería dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Estás lista?- Desde que la morena se había acercado y la había abrazado tuvo la sensación de que alguien le estaba estrujando el corazón. Estar así con ella siempre le hacía preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si de verdad sus diferencias eran tan irreconciliables.

-No.- Le costaba respirar, tenía instaurado un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con claridad, había sido apenas un susurro. Estaba segura de que no iba a poder contener las lágrimas si continuaba esa cercanía con la rubia. -Tú, ¿Lo estás?- Había sido ella la que había tomado la decisión y aún así no le cabía en la cabeza que en una hora todo se habría acabado. Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, no tenía excusa. Además, Emma le había dejado claro que hay cosas que son imperdonables, que la confianza una vez que se va ya no vuelve, que hay heridas que duelen tanto que ni todo el amor del mundo puede curarlas.

-Es lo mejor…- Era una frase que venía repitiéndose desde hacía mucho tiempo, quería creerla, necesitaba hacerlo. Se separó de la morena para poder mirarla a los ojos. -Ya es tiempo… Necesito dejar todo lo que pasó atrás y tú también necesitas hacerlo…- Regina se secó una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Verla llorar era algo tan extraño y, sin embargo, el último año que estuvieron juntas no paraba de hacerlo. -Nos lastimábamos mucho… Yo te lastimaba mucho…-

-Tienes razón…- Había asentido al escuchar hablar a Emma, se veía tan entera, tan segura. De no haberle conocido como lo hacía le habría creído cada palabra, el problema era que lo hacía. -Pero eso no lo hace más fácil y sobretodo, no le quita lo triste.- Los ojos verdes de la rubia de pronto se inundaron de lágrimas. No pudo escuchar lo que tenía que decir porque de pronto se abrió la puerta y el señor Gold acompañado de su secretaria entraron a la sala de juntas.

-Emma… Regina… Buenos días. ¿Están listas?- A través de los años había aprendido lo complicado que podía ser la firma de un divorcio, pero que no siempre lo era por las mismas razones; en algunas ocasiones los involucrados no se toleraban por lo que la firma se tornaba tensa y el ambiente insoportable; en otras parecía que era un mero trámite, ya no había amor pero tampoco odio, lo que se palpaba era la indiferencia que queda cuando el cariño se acaba. En esos dos casos era evidente que a pesar de lo difícil que resultaba, el divorcio era lo mejor para las dos partes, ambos tenían que continuar su vida y la mejor forma de hacerlo era cerrando ciclos. Pero había una tercera razón, la peor a su parecer; era esa en las que uno tiene la certeza de que aún hay amor, se puede sentir en el aire la duda de si lo que se está haciendo es lo correcto, en esas pocas ocasiones la pareja parecía estar en constante sufrimiento; con lo cual lo único que se conseguía era hacer la firma mucho más complicada.

-Sí.- Se había alejado de Emma y había tomado nuevamente su café, no le gustaba pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de quitarse ese nudo que le impedía hablar con normalidad.

-Sí.- Estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella y para Regina también.

-Perfecto, no nos tomará mucho tiempo, solo debo leer el acta y si las dos están de acuerdo procedemos a la firma y eso sería todo.- Ambas mujeres asintieron mientras se sentaban una a cada lado quedando frente a frente, aún así estaba claro que ninguna de las dos tenía la intención de mirar a la otra a los ojos. Este tipo de divorcios son en definitiva lo más complicados de todos.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

No supo en qué momento había dejado de escuchar lo que el señor Gold estaba leyendo, no podía creer que después de todo lo vivido estuviera en esa situación. Su mente había decidido que era momento de recordar, de recordar para olvidar.

Desde que había tenido uso de razón había querido estudiar medicina, siempre había contado con el apoyo de su familia, especialmente el de su padre, de él había heredado su amor por la carrera. De pequeña solía pasar horas en su oficina, jugando con sus instrumentos y leyendo sus libros. Nunca hubo otra opción, siempre tuvo claro cuál era su sueño.

Su paso por la universidad le había dejado pocas amistades, extrovertida no era precisamente la palabra que la definía, aún así podía presumir de contar con dos grandes amigos, Robin y Male eran sin duda lo mejor que le había dejado sus años de estudiante. No le costó trabajo entrar en el programa que había elegido, sus excelentes cartas de recomendación aunado a su apellido le había abierto puertas en los mejores programas del país.

Cardiología era su especialidad y no le había costado tomar la decisión, su padre había tenido mucho que ver, él siempre había sido de la opinión que ella debía labrar su propio camino, a pesar de que su madre insistía en que estudiara la misma especialidad que él, siempre se mantuvo firme. La fortuna de su familia provenía de una cadena de hospitales de la que eran socios mayoritarios, su madre había insistido en infinitas ocasiones que se hiciera cargo de alguno de ellos, nunca fue su intención. Quería construir su carrera al margen de todos los privilegios que su apellido le otorgaba. Los primeros años fueron complicados, entre desvelos, decepciones y regaños parecía perder el equilibrio, tener a Emma a su lado había sido un bálsamo para la frustración que en muchas ocasiones la invadía.

En ese momento no lo sabía pero con el paso de los años tuvo la certeza de que Emma Swan era su alma gemela. Su relación había comenzado de una forma muy peculiar, lo que había pensado que era cosa de una noche había resultado en un matrimonio de diez años. Un matrimonio que estaba a punto de terminar. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se habían separado y aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a vivir sin ella, como quien sabe que tenía el mejor de los tesoros y de pronto se le ha caído de las manos.

 _Siete años antes._

 _-Me odia.- La rubia se giró y le dedicó una mirada incrédula mientras daba un trago a su cerveza. -No estoy bromeando, cariño, ella me odia.- Emma había dejado de cocinar y sin más se había acercado y le había rodeado por la cintura mientras la miraba a los ojos. -Estoy enojada, déjame estar enojada.- Intentaba reprimir una sonrisa que luchaba por salir, la rubia sin embargo sí sonreía y había decido que era momento de besarle, comenzó por su nariz, sus párpados, sus mejillas, sus labios. -Emma…-_

 _-¿Qué…?-_

 _-No puedes hacer eso cuando intento estar molesta.- La rubia continuaba besándola. -Emma…-_

 _-Yo creo…- Beso. -que debes…- Dos más. -dejar de pensar en eso.- Beso. -Tiene dos días que no te veo.- Uno más. -Lo único que quiero…- Otro. -es alimentarte…- Y otro más. -y hacerte el amor…-_

 _-Te amo…- Toda esa mala vibra que le había acompañado desde que había salido del hospital desapareció, ese efecto tenía la rubia sobre ella._

 _-Vas a demostrarle de lo que eres capaz, porque Regina, yo no tengo la menor duda de lo que eres capaz…-_

 _La rubia le besó la nariz nuevamente y se dirigió a la cocina; fue entonces cuando le escuchó._

 _-Yo también te amo, Regina, no tienes idea de cuánto.-_

 _Entonces ya no pudo esconder su sonrisa y aún sin verla, estaba segura de que no era la única._

-¡Regina!- La morena dio un brinco en su asiento y le miró confusa. -El señor Gold te está preguntado algo…- Estaba claro que su cabeza estaba en otro lado, en otro tiempo.

-Lo lamento, me distraje por un momento…- Se dirigió hacia el abogado. -¿Qué decía?- Se aclaró la garganta y trató de acallar sus recuerdos.

-Descuida, Regina. Te preguntaba ¿Si tus abogados habían hecho alguna observación adicional?-

-No, ninguna.- No había permitido que los abogados de su familia se inmiscuyeran en su divorcio, su madre había insistido debido a la cantidad de dinero que heredaría cuando llegara el momento. No lo aceptó, en lugar de eso le pasó los documentos a Robin, más por insistencia de su padre que por otra cosa. Él le había confirmado lo que ella ya sabía, todo estaba justo como Emma y ella lo habían acordado, jamás volvería a dudar de la palabra de la rubia, ya lo había hecho una vez y en aquel entonces no pudo estar más equivocada. -Todo está en orden.-

-Perfecto. Entonces ya solo queda firmar.- Se levantó y le pasó los documentos a la rubia que de pronto le parecía más pálida que nunca. -Cada hoja tiene una marca donde debes firmar, justo debajo de tu nombre.- La rubia asintió de manera automática.

Toda esa seguridad con la que un día había dejado a la morena se esfumó en un segundo y eso que aún ni quiera cruzaba mirada con Regina. Su único consuelo era que la decisión las había tomado después de pensarlo mucho, debía confiar en la Emma que así lo decidió, sin importar lo mucho que doliera. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido; entre firma y firma el hueco que sentía en el estómago iba creciendo. Terminó y no fue capaz de mirarla.

-Perfecto.- Tomó los papeles y se los entregó a la morena. -Tu turno, Regina. Igual, están las marcas y la firma bajo tu nombre, por favor.- Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada, había asentido a modo de respuesta y comenzó a firmar.

-Listo.- Le entregó los documentos a la secretaria. Quería irse. Necesitaba hacerlo. -¿Eso es todo?- Sentía la mirada de la rubia pero no estaba lista para verle.

-Sí, no necesitamos más. Pueden irse.-

-Perfecto.- Se levantó y tomó sus cosas, era momento de irse. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer. -Me retiro. Gracias por todo.- Entonces miró a la rubia y no hubo necesidad de que dijera nada porque Emma lo sabía. Emma estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Se aclaró la garganta, necesitaba quitarse ese nudo antes de que se convirtiera en lágrimas. Y sin más abandonó la sala.

-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-

Había pasado quince minutos hablando con su abogado, el señor Gold era conocido de sus padres, había sido por eso que decidieron que él llevara todos los tramites necesarios, ninguna de las dos quería que las cosas terminaran mal, el divorcio sería en los mejores términos. Había mucho amor de por medio y cualquiera que las conociera, lo sabía. Conocer a Regina le había cambiado la vida. Nunca había creído en ese tipo de amor que sus padres predicaban, hasta que la conoció.

Descendió del ascensor sin poder dejar de pensar en la cara que tenía Regina cuando abandonó la sala, desde que la conocía no había podido desentenderse de sus sentimientos, todo lo que le pasaba era siempre una prioridad para ella, la única forma que había conseguido de hacerlo era no tenerla cerca. Cruzó las puertas de cristal del edificio pensando que no quería ir a casa y ver a Lily, que en lugar de eso prefería ir a tomarse unos tragos cuando la vio salir de una tienda de conveniencia, hablaba por teléfono, y para su sorpresa, la morena encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. No la había visto, se encaminó en dirección contraria, debía alejarse, no dio dos pasos cuando se giró y la siguió. Estaba a tan solo unos pasos, no tenía que preguntar, sabía perfectamente con quien hablaba la morena.

-Oye Male, ¿Sabías tú que Regina fuma?- Se había acercado lo suficiente para que quien fuera que hablara con la morena la escuchara con claridad. La morena se había sorprendido de verla pero no tardó en recuperarse, puso los ojos en blanco mientras daba una calada más al cigarrillo. La había alcanzado y ya iba caminando a su lado.

-Dice que sí lo sabía y que lo odia tanto como tú.- La rubia le quitó el cigarro de la mano, lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó. -Te llamo más tarde, Male.- Le dio un golpe a la rubia en el hombro como respuesta. -Estoy bien, deja ya de preocuparte… te lo prometo… te llamo más tarde… yo a ti…- Colgó y se cruzó de brazos mientras le recriminaba a la rubia. -Lo acababa de encender, te diste cuenta ¿No?- Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada, esa que solo pide una tregua.

-¿Quieres ir a tomarte un trago conmigo?- Lo dijo sin pensar porque si le daba vueltas al asunto estaba segura de que se arrepentiría. No era la mejor de las ideas, pero lo único que tenía claro es que con la única persona que pasaría su primer día como divorciada era con la causante de todas sus desdichas.

 _ **...Continuará...**_


	4. También los latidos sienten miedo

**Hola,**

 **Les dejo por aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten. En éste se sabrá un poquito más de las dos, tengo muchas ideas que aún sigo desarrollado. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos.**

 **barrurita : Creo que eso nos pasa siempre que leemos algo, al menos me ocurre mucho con los libros, siempre tengo algo que ver con él, algo que me recuerda a lo que soy, lo que fui. Quizá sea eso. Gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme. Espero disfrutes el siguiente. No fue pronto :(. Saludos.**

 **kykyo-chan : Hay problemas que no tienen solución, ojalá dejar de amar fuera tan fácil. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **15marday : Yo también creo que son los más complicados, sobre todo cuando se les ha dado muchas vueltas y aún así no se consigue arreglar nada. No, sin incluir eso, o no lo sé, déjame ver mi línea del tiempo y te digo jaja :). No lo sé, podría ser. Tengas que leer el siguiente para saberlo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **RMills : Eso es verdad, siempre se recuerda el pasado cuando algo está a punto de terminar. Es que hay personas que tiene y nos provocan magia, eso no es fácil de encontrar, de hecho, es por eso que cuesta tanto mantenerte al margen. Por eso ponemos distancia. Tienes razón hay heridas tan profundas que no sanan, al menos no pude sanarlas la persona que las causó. Mantener distancia sería lo mejor, pero hay conexiones que estarán para siempre. Habrá que averiguarlo porque aún no tengo claras algunas cosas, pero tengo varias ideas. Espero disfrutes el siguiente y gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.**

 **Shizuma1992: Hola, pues muchas gracias, qué gusto que la disfrutes. No estoy segura de dónde va a terminar esto, porque literal voy escribiendo día a día, pero y no soy partidaria de que el amor lu pueda todo, so.. will see. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero disfrutes mucho el siguiente. Saludos.**

 **CAPÍTULO IV También los latidos sienten miedo.**

 _-¿Quieres ir a tomarte un trago conmigo?- Lo dijo sin pensar porque si le daba vueltas al asunto estaba segura de que se arrepentiría. No era la mejor de las ideas pero la único que tenía claro es que con la única persona que pasaría su primer día como divorciada era con la causante de todas sus desdichas._

Manos en la espalda, la mirada directamente a los ojos, media sonrisa acompañada con una pequeña mueca. Esa era la descripción de Emma Swan pidiendo tregua. Se hizo más agudo ese dolor en el pecho, tenía la sensación de que algo le impedía respirar. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera teniendo el mismo efecto en ella?

-¿Estás segura que…?- Por supuesto que le gustaba la idea de tenerla cerca, pero no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor de las ideas.

-Por favor…- Ese era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los días más tristes de toda su vida; Regina había estado en cada uno de ellos, acompañando, siendo la causa, dando consuelo, pero siempre había estado ahí. Con la única persona con la quería pasarlo era con ella, en este caso, siendo la causa y dando consuelo.

-¿Vas a dejarme fumar?- La expresión de la rubia fue un bálsamo para su lastimado corazón. Esa forma de picarse la una a la otra había sido siempre algo natural entre ellas. Hubo un tiempo en que todo parecía tan roto que imaginar que un día podrían volver a hablar como al principio le sonaba imposible.

-Deberías pensar en Henry…- Sabía perfectamente que no era el momento de dar sermones, además que ya no le correspondía dárselos, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. A pesar de todo, le importaba y le importaría siempre.

-¿Henry hijo? o ¿Henry padre?- Por supuesto que pensaba en su padre, él era una de las razones por las que había empezado a fumar.

-Lo dos…- Siempre había sido ella la encargada de cuidarla, cuando estaban juntas Regina estaba metida en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo y era ella la encargada de cuidar su equilibrio, en todos los sentidos.

-De verdad vas a usar esa carta…- Había entrecerrado los ojos y le miraba la sonrisa que se le estaba dibujando en el rostro. Emma siempre hacía eso, cuando más ocupada estaba y menos tiempo tenía para comer o dormir, sacaba a los demás para recordarle que había personas que la querían y necesitaban que estuviera bien, que se cuidara, la diferencia era que en esta ocasión no se había puesto ella en el primer lugar de la lista.

-Lo que sea necesario.- Encogió los hombros y desvío la mirada, no le gustaba la capacidad que tenía Regina de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-No fumo tanto.- Emma levantó la mirada y el verde de siempre le sabía a reproche. -Es verdad… ha sido un día complicado. Hoy más que merecerlo es una cuestión de necesitarlo.- La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y negó mientras volvía a mirar el suelo. Estaba claro que se estaba tragando eso que quería decirle. -Venga ya… vamos por ese trago para que seas capaz de decir todo eso que tienes justo aquí…- Le señaló la garganta ante la mirada divertida de la rubia. Siempre había sido capaz de quitarle hierro a las conversaciones difíciles. Tomó a la rubia por el brazo y la obligó a caminar a su ritmo.

Sabía perfectamente a dónde ir, conocía su ciudad como la palma de su mano, un lugar donde poder platicar y beber, pero al mismo tiempo, pasar desapercibidas. Emma le había dicho que no tenía carro y ella había caminado desde el hospital. El lugar que le gustaba estaba a unas cuadras caminando, de hecho era precisamente ahí a donde se dirigía antes de que la rubia se acercara.

Habían hablado un poco mientras se dirigían ahí, la rubia le había contado de la nueva exposición que traería al museo, adoraba la forma en que Emma se expresaba de su trabajo. Era la directora más joven en la historia del MFA, recordaba perfectamente la noche en que le había contado de la propuesta y la forma en que lo festejaron. Sabía que habría un gran evento en el museo por la cantidad de publicidad que había por toda la ciudad, pero la verdad era que siempre que había algo relacionado con ella lo pasaba por alto, era su forma de mantenerse a raya, era su forma de no saber, no saber para no pensar, no pensar para no buscar.

Ella por su parte le había contado del nuevo ensayo clínico que acababa de empezar en el hospital, no solo estaba involucrado el departamento de cardio, había hecho mancuerna con la directora del departamento de pediatría, le entusiasmaba de verdad poder ayudar a pequeños con esa particular afección cardiaca, aún estaban en el proceso de investigación pero tenía el presentimiento de que conseguirían grandes cosas.

-Lo vas a lograr…- Siempre había pensado que Regina no era consciente de lo brillante que era. Lo de ella con la medicina era nato, la forma en que no solo era capaz de tratar a sus pacientes sino de diagnosticar y reparar condiciones tan extrañas como complicadas, la sorprendía siempre.

-No es tan sencillo.- Era un proyecto especialmente complicado, sin contar que había niños implicados y eso lo hacía tremendamente triste. Al tratarse de una prueba médica la tasa de mortalidad era mucho más alta y ella siempre terminaba encariñándose con sus pacientes.

-Ya sé que no lo es… Es por eso que lo estás haciendo tú…- Ver a Regina vulnerable era casi tan extraño como verla fallar. La morena era tan buena como competitiva. Estaba segura de que si había decidido meterse en ese proyecto era porque veía viable encontrar su solución.

-Hay niños involucrados, Emma…- Bajó a mirada al suelo mientras ponía ambas manos en su espalda. No le gustaba cuando sus sentimientos se salían de control, regularmente era bastante equilibrada en ese sentido. Emma era la que conseguía sacarlos a flor de piel. Tenía miedo. Ella lo sabía y al parecer Emma también.

-Lo sé… Si alguien les va a dar esperanza, esa eres tú…- Ese tipo de comentarios no los hacía a las personas con las que trabajaba, esos solo se los hacía a ella, era su forma de decirle que tenía miedo. Esa conversación solían tenerla antes de ir a dormir y justo cuando Regina parecía más vulnerable ella le recordaba todo lo que había conseguido y la impulsaba a continuar, a fallar para después lograr. -Todo saldrá bien…- Y entonces la abrazaba, eso era parte importante para hacerla sonreír. Pero no pudo, no quiso, así que en lugar de eso le dio un empujón con la cadera que la hizo regresar.

-Gracias…- La extrañaba. A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la distancia, la extrañaba todos los días. -Una cuadre más y llegamos.-

-Cuando tu cara aparezca en una de esas revistas importantes de médicos importantes vas a ver que yo tenía razón.- La morena puso los ojos en blanco, pero ninguna sonrisa aún. -Ven aquí…- Sin pensarlo mucho la abrazó, la abrazó de verdad. -Yo confío en ti, tú deberías empezar a hacer lo mismo.- Podía sentir lo acelerado de su corazón.

-Emma…- La voz se le quebró y se aferró con mucha más fuerza al cuello de la rubia.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé…- No tenía que decir nada más, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. También a ella le dolía y estaba segura de que así sería siempre. Regina siempre tan fuerte ante el mundo y tan vulnerable ante ella. -Te amo.- La morena cerró los ojos como saboreando lo que le acababa de decir.

-Te amo…- Se separó de la rubia y se aclaró la garganta. -Camina que ya estamos por llegar y si no voy a poder fumar de verdad necesito una buena copa de vino.- Los ojos en blanco de Emma la hicieron sonreír, si tan solo pudieran encontrar la forma de permanecer en la vida de la otra, sin ponerle nombre, solo estar, solo quedarse, esa sensación de vacío seria diferente.

—;;;;;;;;;;;—;;;;;;;;;;;;;—

-No fue mi culpa…- Llevaba los últimos cinco minutos aguantando la regañina de la morena, ya se la había olvidado cómo se ponía cuando tocaban el tema de su lesión. Puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto la escucho.

-¿Y de quién es culpa entonces?- No pudo evitar negar en cuanto escuchó a la rubia mientras de un sorbo terminaba lo que quedaba en su copa. Hizo una seña al tipo de la barra para que la rellenara. La rubia se había encogido de hombros y una media sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro. -Debiste llamarme…- Lo dijo un tanto dolida, Emma le devolvió la mirada y supo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. -Estamos hablando de tu salud, Emma. Si no querías verme podría haberte canalizado con alguien de mi entera confianza…- Lo decía en serio, quería ayudar, llevaba ya tanto tiempo cargando esa lesión en su rodilla, esa lesión que parecía no ceder, y ahora, con solo mirar a la rubia podía notar que día a día perdía la esperanza de algún día volver a correr.

-He intentado todo… todo…- Ese era un tema que no le gustaba tocar con nadie, cuando alguien preguntaba por él, siempre respondía que estaba mucho mejor, y es que, al final de cuentas, su lesión no le impedía realizar sus actividades con normalidad, excepto correr, no podía correr, y nadie lograba entender por qué le afectaba tanto, nadie excepto Regina.

-Déjame recomendarte a alguien…- Nuevamente esa expresión que le decía que no era lo mejor. -Emma… Déjame ayudarte…- La rubia cerró los ojos. -Ni siquiera tengo que estar presente… Te doy su teléfono y tú vas cuando tengas oportunidad.- Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro. -Está bien… No voy a negar que me gustaría saber qué fue lo que te dijeron…- Odiaba la facilidad que tenía Emma de sacarle la verdad sobre las cosas.

-Déjame pensarlo…- Era reproche lo que veía en el rostro de la morena. -Es lo mejor que puedo darte, al menos por ahora…- Ojos en blanco y un gran sorbo a su copa fue la respuesta de Regina. Se giró y llamó al barman. -Me das otra igual, por favor.- Miraba a la morena que de pronto se había puesto seria cuando se percató que dos hombre detrás de ella se iban acercando.

-Hola… ¿Podemos acompañarlas?- Llevaba cerca de media hora mirando a las dos mujeres desde su mesa, parecía que no esperaban a nadie más, había convencido a su amigo de acercarse, con un poco de suerte esa noche se irían acompañados.

-Hola… Gracias, pero no gracias…- No era la primera vez que les pasaba, en algunas ocasiones, cuando aún estaban juntas y salían a algún bar, hombres se acercaban a intentar liarse con ellas. Regina era mucho más paciente que ella en ese sentido, pero es que la morena podía esconder sus celos perfectamente y ella no era capaz. -Lo siento, pero tengo pareja…- Una mueca de pesar, de lo más falsa, se dibujó en su rostro. Mientras Regina ponía los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba no reírse.

-¿Tú también tienes pareja?- Si la rubia no estaba disponible no quería decir que la morena tampoco lo estuviera.

-Tiene pareja.- No pudo evitar el tono, ni la mirada. Era siempre Regina quien llamaba la atención donde quiera que se pararan, una mujer realmente hermosa, que impone, que gusta, que atrapa. Le había salido tan natural que Regina se había girado hacía ella con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

-Bueno…. técnicamente… justo hoy… acabo de….- Emma la miraba molesta, había levantado ambas cejas como esperando a que continuara y dio un sorbo a su cerveza mientras esperaba. -Es broma.- Fue prácticamente un susurro, la rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para poner ambas manos en la barra. -Lo siento, pero tenemos pareja. - Los tipos la miraron con cara de no entender bien qué estaba pasando.

-¿Segura?- La rubia ni siquiera los miraba y la morena parecía estar más preocupada por la rubia que por ellos.

-Segura.- No quería alargar una conversación que francamente no estaba interesada en mantener. Estaba claro que Emma se había molestado y estaban llevando las cosas tan bien, a pesar de todo, que realmente no quería arruinarlo. Los tipos asintieron y se marcharon. -Emma…- La rubia dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se giró hacia ella.

-No es gracioso…- Le sorprendía la facilidad con que ese tipo de situaciones seguían sacándola de quicio, a pesar del tiempo y de la situación, los celos eran los mismos.

-Un poquito sí que lo es…- Le guiñó un ojo y dio un sorbo a su copa. -No quiero pelear. Hoy no. Por favor…- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban teniendo una conversación que nada tenía que ver con reproches, que no estaba plagada de gritos. Se estaban poniendo al día y lo estaban haciendo metidas en una burbuja, no quería que reventara, quería permanecer ahí, por lo menos un día más.

-Ni siquiera te gustan los hombres…- No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su risa. Y es que hacía unos años ese sonido había sido uno de sus mas grandes vicios.

—-''''''''''''''—-'''''''''''''''—-

Emma se había empeñado en pagar la cuenta, insistía que la última vez que se habían visto había salido corriendo sin siquiera dejar su parte, ella por otro lado le recordaba que no es lo mismo unos cuantos cafés y pasteles de manzana a toda una noche de copas y cervezas. Y es que desde que habían llegado al bar no habían dejado de tomar, no podía decir que estuviera completamente borracha, la verdad es que tenía un gran aguante cuando de beber se trataba, pero tampoco estaba ya en sus cinco sentidos, quizá en tres.

La conversación se había tornado mucho menos profunda que al principio y eso se lo debían al alcohol, después de la interrupción de los dos tipos y de la bronca de la rubia, había conseguido mantenerlas en su burbuja, y desde ese momento no habían dejado de bromear. No habían vuelto a tocar temas complicados, tenían un acuerdo sobreentendido, lo mejor era mantener las cosas lo más superficiales posibles, sobretodo porque ninguna de las dos era dueña completamente de sus sentidos, por la bebida, por el momento, por los recuerdos, por todo.

-¿Estás segura que le diste la dirección correcta?- Lo había dicho mientras se miraba las uñas de la mano derecha, llevaban cerca de diez minutos esperándolo fuera del bar.

-Es Uber.- Se giró hacía la morena y no pudo evitar perderse un poco en esa actitud borde que emanaba de ella cuando había alcohol en sus venas. -Tú no puedes darle la dirección incorrecta, él simplemente viene hacia ti…- Desvió la mirada para verificar nuevamente dónde venía el auto que les habían asignado.

-Bueeno…- Levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que la rubia, ambas estaban recordando lo mismo, Emma ya había dado una dirección equivocada a un Uber en una ocasión, una con muchas copas, muchos besos y muchas caricias.

-Eso no cuenta…- Puso los ojos en blanco tratando de quitarle importancia al recuerdo, pero más que nada buscando ocultar el color que ya había llegado a sus mejillas. -Cállate…- La morena se había encogido de hombros con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, pero continuaba mirándola como si en su cabeza una película se estuviera llevando a cabo, una película de ese día. -Regina…-

-Swan…- No había podido evitar morder su labio al decir el apellido de la rubia, llamarla de esa forma era siempre un juego entre ellas, uno que siempre se arreglaba en privado, en su cama.

-No vayas por ahí.- Regina mordiendo su labio. Regina llamándola de esa forma. Regina coqueteando le resultaba irresistible, ella lo sabía y todo su cuerpo también.

-¿Por qué?- Había inclinado la cabeza como si de verdad se estuviera preguntando por qué no podía llamarla de esa forma. -Digo…- Dos pasos hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro. -Si tanto te molesta…- No la tocaba, ambas manos estaban a su espalda. -Bien podríamos arreglarlo…- Levantó una ceja mientras miraba esos preciosos ojos verdes. La estaba provocando, sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo. -¿No crees?- No estaba pensando con claridad, pero no todo era culpa del alcohol, era todo, pero sobre todo esa conexión, la de antes, la de siempre.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al escucharla, todo parecía tan sencillo entre las dos, cuando no había recuerdos, cuando solo era el presente. Le acomodó el cabello por detrás de la oreja mientras ese olor a manzana le inundaba todos los sentidos. Un suspiro más. Su mano por detrás de su cuello y esas ganas otra vez. El sonido del claxon las trajo a la realidad.

-Perdonen la tardanza, señoritas.- Se acercó a las dos mujeres que le parecía eran pareja y les abrió la puerta trasera. -Adelante.-

Fue Emma quien la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a subir al auto. El conductor cerró la puerta y les preguntó si deseaban algún tipo de música, agua o calefacción. La rubia negó y de forma inmediata ella se recargó sobre su hombro, su conductor asintió y se puso en marcha. Le había dicho en varias ocasiones que no hacía falta que la acompañara a su casa, bien podía cada una tomar el suyo, pero Emma y su 'no' rotundo de siempre las tenía ahora camino a la suya.

Había comenzado a acariciar la mejilla de la morena, desde que habían salido del bar se había recostado sobre su hombro, como antes, como siempre. La casa, mejor dicho, mansión de Regina estaba retirada del centro, vivía en un suburbio, sus padres se la habían regalado después de la separación. Ella solía acudir cuando la morena no estaba presente, siempre para recoger a Henry. Tendría que salir del centro para después regresar, pero no iba a dejar que Regina viajara en esas condiciones sola a casa, no le importaba que implicara que ella sí tuviera que hacerlo sola. Llevaban cerca de la mitad del trayecto cuando sintió el roce de la morena sobre su mano, la recorría con su indice.

-Emma…- Llevaba todo el camino intentando tragarse eso que estaba a punto de decirle. Estaba segura que era una mala idea. Estaba segura que iba a terminar rechazada. Y aún así no podía evitarlo.

-Mmm…- Sentir el roce de la morena le estaba provocando cosas que no estaban bien, no si quería preservar ese equilibrio que tanto le había costado.

-Quiero besarte…- Seguía recorriendo su mano, no quería dejar de tocarla, sabía que todo estaba a punto de terminar y eso dolía, dolía mucho. Fue consciente del suspiro de la rubia.

-Lo sé…- Por supuesto que sabía que Regina quería besarla, lo habría hecho si no hubiera llegado su taxi. El alcohol no estaba ayudando en nada, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella, a sus palabras, a su tacto, a su olor. -Yo también.-

-Voy a hacerlo.- De forma inmediata la rubia cerró el puño y se tensó. -Si no quieres, necesito que me detengas- Se había incorporado, Emma miraba a través de la ventana, la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo girarse. -Ahora es el momento de que digas que no...- Su mirada iba de su rostro a sus labios y viceversa. No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior mientras se acercaba a la rubia, su aliento contra sus labios, la extrañaba tanto…

-Regina…- Era su último intento de cordura, estaba a punto de perder. Para cuando dijo esto, ya había cerrado los ojos, estaba segura de que no era lo correcto, estaba segura de que se iba a arrepentir. La morena le había dicho que la detuviera y pudo, pero no lo hizo. Podía sentir su respiración, su cercanía y su necesidad de tenerla se acrecentó.

-Mmmm…- Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de la rubia y fue entonces cuando ésta perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Si en un principio quien se había inclinado sobre Emma había sido ella, ahora era la rubia la que parecía tener urgencia por besarla. Sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los suyos le generaba una sensación extraña, como de reencontrar aquello que se ha perdido, como de regresar a casa. No estaban pensando con claridad, las cosas eran mucho más complicadas de lo que parecían y aún así no podía dejar de besarla, Emma había perdido la batalla contra su cabeza y estaba a punto de pasarle lo mismo a ella.

-Llegamos..- Se había aclarado la garganta para intentar llamar su atención. Estar en servicio de noche siempre traía situaciones de este tipo, ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Lo siento…- Había sido a penas un susurro, tener a Emma tan cerca le impedía pensar con claridad.

-Bien… Bien….- Se había separado de la morena y nuevamente estaba en su lugar, no tenía claro en qué momento había terminado prácticamente encima de Regina. Había pedido disculpas, aunque no sabía si eran para ella, para el conductor o estaba pensando en voz alta. Abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir. -Gracias.- El conductor asintió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Estás bien?- La morena vivía a las afueras de Boston, en un suburbio para ser exactos. Tenía una mansión, una heredada mansión, era su 'residencia temporal' al menos eso solía decir Regina cuando se lo preguntaban pero a ella le parecía que comenzaba a volverse permanente. La tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada.

-He tenido días mejores…- Fue a penas un segundo el que cruzó mirada con la rubia. Había sido una tarde extraña, estaba cansada y el peso de todo lo dicho le comenzaba a caer sobre los hombros. Su cabeza estaba dividida, por una parte deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer el amor con la rubia, por otra estaba segura que hacerlo complicaría algo que estaba prácticamente acabado. No era la mejor idea pero el alcohol no estaba ayudando en nada, aunque no era justo culparlo de todo, era ella quien deseaba tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-Auch…- Una media sonrisa se le dibujó en rostro mientras se tocaba el pecho como si algo le hubiera pegado justo en el centro. La morena puso lo ojos en blanco mientras se pasaba el cabello suelto por detrás de las orejas, era un tic nervioso que tenía desde que la conoció.

-No me refería a eso…- Habían llegado a la puerta de su casa, Emma la miraba con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que había conseguido ponerla nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

-¿A qué te referías?- Hizo cara como si de verdad se lo estuviera preguntando. Brazos cruzados, ojos en blanco, iba a cometer una tontería si Regina no dejaba de ser Regina. Su relación había cambiado de muchas formas, no eran las mismas de cuando empezaron, pero si algo no había cambiado era lo mucho que le gustaba, lo rápido que se perdía en ella, esa parte estaba igual que siempre. Dio un paso para intentar acercarse a ella cuando un pinchazo en su rodilla la hizo trastabillar.

-Déjame ayudarte con ese tendón…- La rubia tenía un gesto de dolor, sabía que regularmente su lesión le permitía hacer de todo, pero había, como en todo, sus excepciones. -Por favor, Emma. Ve al hospital, dame una fecha…- El rostro de la rubia seguía siendo de dolor pero ahora no estaba segura de cuál era la razón.

 _-¿Quién es?- Lo había dicho muy despacio, casi como un susurró, las palabras no salían. No podía creer lo que Regina le acababa de decir. No quería creer lo que Regina le acaba de decir. Se acababa de abrir una brecha entre las dos, no podía verla pero podía sentirla, era ese vacío en el estómago, era ese dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Algo estaba roto y no hablaba de su corazón, algo todavía más importante se les había caído de las manos y estaba segura de que no habría forma de pegarlo._

 _-Emma…-_

 _-¿Quién es?- Regina la miraba con los ojos vidriosos, no era alguien que soliera llorar por cualquier cosa, siempre la había considerado la fuerte de las dos, ahora le parecía la más indefensa. Tenía miedo, Regina nunca lo tenía y ahora se estaba muriendo de miedo. -Regina…- No estaba segura de para qué preguntaba, sabía perfectamente quién era esa mujer. -Es Kat, ¿Cierto?- La morena no contestaba, una lágrima había rodado por su rostro y de manera inmediata la limpió, de ninguna manera iba a mostrarse vulnerable. -Contesta…- Regina asintió, la seguía mirando a los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

 _-Emma, escucha…-_

 _-No quiero escuchar nada… No quiero saber nada…- Regina hizo el intento de tomarla del brazo, pero de inmediato se alejó. -No me toques…- Su vida, tan llena de certezas en ese momento de su vida se había convertido en una llena de incertidumbres. Todo cambió en un instante. Aquello que era le parecía que ya no seguiría siendo. Su casa. Su matrimonio. Su familia. Todo se había desmoronado. Tenía la sensación de que de un tirón se había quedado sin nada. -No quiero verte…- Y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se fue._

-Emma…- Parecía que la cabeza de la rubia estaba en otra parte. Al mirarla supo exactamente dónde estaba. Ya no había estaba esa luz tan característica, ahora estaba el dolor de siempre, el de los últimos años.

-¿Sigue trabajando en el hospital?- No sabía por qué demonios preguntaba algo que era tan evidente, era la mejor neurocirujana de la ciudad, no la iban a dejar ir así de fácil. Regina cerró los ojos y de forma inmediata se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz. -Regina…- El tono de su voz era neutro, como quien intenta no demostrar emoción alguna.

-Sí… Sigue trabajando en el hospital.- Tenía la certeza de que la burbuja en la que estaban desde que abandonaron el despacho se había roto. Conocía perfectamente a Emma, seguí doliendo, dolía igual que el primer día.

-No, gracias. Ya buscaré a alguien por mi cuenta.- Mientras decía esto había dado dos pasos hacía atrás, parecía que la razón había llegado justo a tiempo. Tenía la mirada triste, no le decía nada, pero es que la verdad no había nada más que decir. -Me voy. Mañana paso por Henry, puedes dejarlo donde Zelena, no es necesario que estés ahí.- Ésta última frase hizo que la morena nuevamente cerrara los ojos, le había dolido.

-Bien.- La rubia se dio media vuelta y sin despedirse tomó camino hacia la calle. En cuanto Emma no podía verla más las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas. Y es que no era solamente el hecho de su divorcio, era esa nostalgia de comparar lo que un día se tuvo y lo que ahora se posee. Al final del día, lo que más dolía, es que esa era ahora su realidad.

 _...Continuará..._


End file.
